Un triste pensamiento
by DaniCaraDeGato
Summary: Un simple One-shot de los sentimientos de Hiroki en un día de colegio cualquiera.


Bien, antes que nada, quiero decir que este es mi primer One-shot de Egoist (más bien de Hiroki), y sé que no tiene trama, pero simplemente me dio la gana escribirlo, sobre todo porque Hiroki a pasado a ser un personaje muy importante en mi vida diaria.

_"Este One-shot esta dedicado exclusivamente a mi gran y querida amiga Antonia, que Por favor nunca deje de ser tan molestosamente divertida y simpática."_

Un triste pensamiento

La luz del sol se filtraba por el pequeño espacio entre cortina y cortina, y pese a lo poco que entraba a la habitación, llegaba justamente a la parte superior del rostro de Kamijô Hiroki. Este frunció el ceño y se preguntó porqué esas cosas le tenían que pasar a él.

Ya saben, despertar con el "pié izquierdo" formaba parte de su vida diaria, y el hecho de que todos criticaran en la mañana su mal humor de sueño, provocaba un mal humor de día, lo que daba a una personalidad turbia junto con fuertes sentimientos de frustración y disgusto por todo.

Y juntar todo eso con su naturaleza tranquila, intelectual, reservada y sobre todo orgullosa, dejaba un aura a su alrededor que los demás perfectamente interpretaban como "No me molestes, o el demonio Kamijô te demostrará lo que es el infierno", pero habían algunas excepciones, algunas personas consideradas y amables que no creían en el prejuicio y otras a las que les gustaba perturbar la paz de Hiroki.

Un día, Hiroki se dio cuenta de que estaba destinado a encontrarse con personas que disfrutaran de su enfado, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a una de estas personas que le sonreía con satisfacción al pensar que había logrado llamar la atención de su victima.

Y es que Hiroki conocía muy bien a esta persona, un espécimen muy raro con tendencias de pedófilo friki, que se pasaba la vida intentando dejarlo en ridículo, y que aún después de todo le hacía saltar el corazón y se le iluminaba la mirada cada vez que lo veía.

Un ser extraño, casi de otro mundo, llamado Usami Akihiko.

-Hiroki, deja de fruncir el ceño, era solo una broma.-Akihiko le tocó la parte arrugada entre las cejas, Hiroki sintió cosquillas desde ese punto hasta cada extremidad de su cuerpo, pero como orgulloso y astuto que era no dio muestras de debilidad alguna.

-Estoy leyendo, para de molestar.-Él decía eso, pero una parte de él, una de la que se avergonzaba hasta casi llorar, adoraba que Akihiko le prestara atención, por burlesca y malintencionada que fuera.

Los dos ya tenían quince años, una edad complicada, con inseguridades complicadas y sobre todo, hormonas complicadas.

-¡Qué! ¿Hiroki esta enojón de nuevo?

-Ah… le van a quedar arrugas en la frente…

-Enojón! Enojón! Enojón! Enojón!...

Si, sus compañeros se reían de esto, no parecía tan grave, ni si quiera con malas intensiones, pero, orgulloso como era, confundido y apenado como estaba…

¿Cómo no se apiadaban del pobre chico de corazón Puro e inocente?

¿?: No por mucho tiempo

Cállate, soy una fangirl y estoy inspirada, déjame fangirlear.

Antes de que la mente sucia y pervertida de la mangaka corrompiera a nuestro amado personaje, éste ya empezaba a dar muestras de otro tipo de impureza. La envidia y el egoísmo.

Pero cada uno tiene defectos, y con lo perfecto que ya es Hiroki, ¿Cómo no perdonarle eso, si incluso forma parte de un equilibrio sobrenatural y maravilloso?

-Ya paren de molestar a Hiroki, déjenlo leer en paz… -Hiroki y su Akihiko se dieron la vuelta para ver que uno de los suyos había entrado a la sala de clases. Estaban en la hora de recreo, y Hiroki simplemente estaba repasando unas cosas, no era tan tonto como para querer profundizar en una maravillosa y complicada lectura con sus ruidosos compañeros en el mismo cuarto.

Pero Hiroki estaba concentrado en otra cosa, miraba a Akihiko, que miraba a Takahiro, que miraba a sus compañeros, que se reían despreocupadamente.

-Ey Takahiro, ¿ya terminaste con tus asuntos?-Le preguntaba Usami a su protegido secretamente, no tan secretamente pues Hiroki se daba cuenta.

-Si, ahora podemos ir a almorzar.

-Vamos Hiroki, tengo hambre.

Los tres se dirigieron a la azotea del colegio, en donde se veían algunos grupos de estudiantes riendo y comiendo. Se sentaron, abrieron sus cajas de almuerzo y comenzaron.

El día estaba muy agradable, era primavera, y no hacía ni calor ni frío, se veían algunas nubes en el cielo, pero solo parecían de adorno, y alrededor del colegio los cerezos estaban ya florecidos dando una vista muy linda y agradable, pero Hiroki no podía ser feliz.

En medio de sus discusiones sobre temas sin importancia, Akihiko volvió a decir algo hiriente y sin malas intenciones, sin darse cuenta como siempre de lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser. Hiroki volvió a reproducir el momento en su cabeza…

"Deberías ser menos enojón, como Takahiro!"

Y pensó, mirando al cielo y ya sin casi ninguna esperanza, con su alma llorando y su corazón triste;

"Si Yo tan solo fuera un poco más lo contrario a mi… Quizá así podría tener alguna oportunidad."


End file.
